


Facebook 1 - Voldemort 0

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Early Work, Gen, Nonsense, Social Media
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21513853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “¡Por las bragas mohosas de Merlín! ¡Yo soy Lord Voldemort! ¡El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado! ¡El Señor Oscuro! ¡El vencedor del Gran Hermano 2010! ¡¿Cómo osas no reaccionar a mi hechizo, estúpido aparato Muggle?!”





	Facebook 1 - Voldemort 0

**Author's Note:**

> Otra vez, lost in translation. Esta es un poco anacrónica también, la escribí en 2010.   
> ...pido perdón.

**Facebook 1 – Voldemort 0**

Se sentó al elegante escritorio en el estudio de Lucius Malfoy.

Crujió los dedos.

Uno de esos, cayó.

“Diablos y centellas.” masculló. Lo cogió, tomó un poco de cola vinílica y lo recolocó. “La próxima vez tendré que asegurarme que la sangre de Potter no sea más allá de la fecha de caducidad antes de usarla por un hechizo.” se dijo, antes de comenzar a hacer cosas con la rara _máquina_ enfrente a sí.

Presionó el botón de encendido, como le había explicado Draco, y esperó.

Cuando la pantalla se iluminó, casi le dio un ataque cardiaco.

En el fondo, una fotografía.

De Lucius.

En corsé de encaje.

“¡Crucio!” gritó, apuntando la varita contra el aparato. Cuando no lo vio reaccionar, se indignó. “¡Por las bragas mohosas de Merlín! ¡Yo soy Lord Voldemort! ¡El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado! ¡El Señor Oscuro! ¡El vencedor del Gran Hermano 2010! ¡¿Cómo osas no reaccionar a mi hechizo, estúpido aparato Muggle?!” chilló, en tono de mujercita histérica.

No podía seguir negándolo. Estaba para ser alcanzado de una menopausia galopante, y el hecho lo espeluznaba mucho.

Tomó un abanico de flores, probablemente de Lucius, refrescándose.

_Ingrese la contraseña_

“¿Contraseña?” repitió las palabras aparecidas en la pantalla, como si fuera arameo antiguo. Lo pensó un momento, luego tecleó, confiado.

_Avada Kedavra._

_Biiiip. Contraseña fallida._

“Joder.” dijo, rechinando los dientes.

_Crucio._

_Biiiip. Contraseña fallida._

_Imperio._

_Biiiip. Contraseña fallida._

_Draco._

_Biiiip. Contraseña fallida._

_Lapequeñamemole._

_Biiiip. Contraseña fallida._

“¡¡Luciuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuus!!” gritó, con todo el aliento que tenía en los pulmones.

Brincando alegre y agitando el pelo rubio, Lucius Malfoy entró en el cuarto.

“¿Llamaste, Voldie?” preguntó. El mago se hizo inmediatamente rojo en la cara. Luego se dio cuenta de no poder asumir coloraciones diferentes del blanco yeso y se recuperó.

“¿Voldie? ¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Crucio!” apuntó la varita contra de él, pero Lucius no reaccionó.

“¡Crucio!” repitió, esta vez con más intensidad. Malfoy, quien sabe de dónde, sacó una lima y se metió a hacerse las uñas.

“¿Controlaste la fecha de caducidad Vol-, uh, ilustrísima eminencia, Su Alteza Real, Majestad, Altísimo, Purísimo, Maravillosísimo?” preguntó, con aire inocente.

Voldemort rodó la varita, hasta que no encontró unos pequeños números grabados encima.

“¡¿Treinta de octubre de mil nueves cientos ochenta y uno?!” dijo, horrorizado. “Pues Potter no es el Elegido, ¡sobrevivió porque la varita expiró un día antes!” se quejó.

“Tal vez está por eso que no tienes la nariz, mi Señor.” trató de decir Lucius, acercándose al ordenador. “¿Qué estabas tratando de hacer?” le preguntó, para no darle tiempo de contestar.

“Cállate y dame tu jodida contraseña, Lucius.” contestó Voldemort, rechinando los dientes.

“¿Cómo puedo callarme y darte la contraseña?”

“Dámela.”

“¿Estás seguro?”

“Dámela, Lucius.”

“Pero yo no me siento listo, mi Señor... quiero decir, ¡yo tengo que enamorarme antes!”

Voldemort lo miró. Y lo miró. Cuando se dio cuenta que no era el caso de desarrollar una parálisis, reaccionó.

“Lucius, por las bragas blaugrana de Merlín, ¿Qué coño estás diciendo?”

“Bien, me pediste de dártela, y yo te dije que no tengo ganas. Quiero decir, ¡ni siquiera mostraste la elegancia de invitarme a cenar antes!” contestó, indignado.

“La contraseña, Lucius, ¡dame la maldita contraseña!” chilló. Malfoy se ofendió, acercándose al teclado.

“Tendrías que ver a un ginecólogo, estos cambios de humor no son buenos para nada.” masculló. “La contraseña es ‘Waka waka eh eh’.” dijo luego. Voldemort tecleó, y finalmente tuvo éxito de utilizar el ordenador.

“Perfecto. Ahora, créame una cuenta de Facebook.” le ordenó. Lucius hizo una sonrisita maligna.

“¿Cedes al sabor del mes?” insinuó. Voldemort frunció la nar... uh, las fosas nasales en una expresión de orgullo.

“No digas bagatelas, Lucius. Es una manera para reclutar nuevos adeptos.” le explicó.

“Vale, vale, lo que dices tú. ¿Qué nombre tengo que insertar?”

“Lord Voldemort, claro.”

El rubio sacudió la cabeza.

“¡No, nada de eso! No puedes, ninguno aceptará tu amistad con un nombre tan soso.”

“¡Como osas! Mi nombre es símbolo de poder, ¡me tomó un siglo para inventarlo!”

“No creo que fuiste tú a inventar los anagramas.” murmuró Lucius.

“Y, entonces, no quiero ser amigo de nadie. ¡Lord Voldemort no es amigo de nadie!” protestó, como a una niñita a quien acabaron de robar la Barbie.

“Es una manera de decir, mi Señor. Nadie es realmente amigo en Facebook. Sólo fingen, es una competición para ver quien tiene más. Sabes, ya no es de moda en el siglo XXI competir para quien la tiene más larg...”

“¡Lucius!” protestó Voldemort, sin dejarlo seguir. “Y, dime, ¿según ti qué nombre tendría que insertar?”

“Bien, algo que atraiga los más jóvenes, algo intrigante. Déjalo a mí.” tomó poseso del teclado, creó el perfil y luego se alejó, satisfecho.

Voldemort se asomó hacia la pantalla y se salió los ojos.

“¡¿Lord Belieber4everinlòve Voldemort?!”

“¡Claro! ¿Sabes cuántas chicas vas a atraer de esta manera? ¡Podrías también ser famoso!”

“¡Yo soy ya famoso!” protestó, a punto de echarse a llorar. Lucius le acarició el hombro.

“Lastimo tener que decírtelo, pero no es que tengas muchos fans. Mira aquí.” fue a la página oficial de Lord Voldemort para hacérsela ver.

_Le gusta a Bellatrix Psicofármaco Lestrange y Peter Caraderatón Pettigrew._

“¿Sólo le gusta a dos personas?” gritó, echando un puño contra el ordenador. “¡Ayyyyyyyyyy!” se quejó, pronto.

“¡Mi Señor! ¡Ya no tienes la edad para darle puñetazos a las cosas!” le hizo notar Lucius. “Aquí, te do un besito y todo pasa.”

Voldemort se puso a chuparse el dedo, mientras una lagrimita le corrió bajo la cara.

“Vale, pasó.” dijo, volviendo a teclear. “Bien, ahora enviamos solicitudes de amistad.”

Pasó el resto del día buscando amigos, entre sus enemigos también, seguro de poderlos espiar. Se frotó las manos, satisfecho.

Iba a conquistar el mundo de la magia antes de darse cuenta.

~

El día siguiente, encendió de vuelta el ordenador. Insertó la contraseña, cerró los ojos frente a esa patética imagen de Lucius y se conectó a internet.

_1568466452184 notificaciones nuevas._

Pinchó en el icono, y empezó a leer.

_Albus Hojadelvalle aceptó tu solicitud de amistad._

“¡Genial! Viejo zorro, ¡te tengo cogido por las bolas!” fue pronto a su perfil, pero se quedó bastante decepcionado. Sólo compartía links sobre caramelos y drogas de vario tipo, nada que pudiera ser útil.

_Severus Sweet-Emo in pain rechazó tu solicitud de Amistad._

Estaba a punto de enloquecer, cuando Lucius entró en el estudio.

“¡Lucius! ¡Ese marrano de Snape rechazó mi solicitud! Qué me parta un rayo, ¡¿Cómo osa?!”

Lucius frunció el entrecejo, y luego se echó a reír.

“No perdiste mucho Capitán Garf...uh, mi Señor. Sólo comparte links conmovedores, ‘desde cuando no estás el mundo está oscuro, oscuro, oscuro’; ‘lo primero que miro en una mujer son los ojos’; ‘nadie me comprende’ y eslogan de champús... algo así.”

Voldemort frunció la nar... uh, las fosas nasales, y siguió leyendo las notificaciones.

_Harry SoyyoquevimoriraCedric Yoquevielretornodevoldemort Yoquedanzoconloslobos Yoquesoyyunniñostyletumbatumba Potter aceptó tu solicitud de amistad._

“¡Potter! ¡Ese jodido Potter aceptó mi amistad! ¡Qué tonto! Y dicen que sea el Elegido. ¡Es el Elegido de pacotilla!”

Lucius miró su ilustrísima persona.

“Pero no llevas pacotilla, mi Señor.”

“Es una manera de decir, Lucius.”

“¿Pues porque no dices ‘Es el Elegido de mi atuendo en estilo franciscano muy sexy’?” insistió.

Voldemort le echó un adorno, acabando la discusión.

“¡Vamos a ver las fotos de Potter!”

Potter que besa a Ron. Potter que besa a Draco. Potter que besa a Severus. Potter que besa a Sirius. Potter que besa a Remus. Potter que besa a la cucarach... eh, Ginny.

“Joder, ¡¿no tiene nada mejor que hacer?!” gritó a Lucius, que se acababa de levantarse masajeándose la cabeza, dolorido.

“Señor, dudo que se ponga a escribir en Facebook sus planos maléficos para derrotarte. Siempre y cuando sea capaz de pensar en algo, de vez en cuando, y no espere que alguien muera en su lugar.” le hizo notar.

Más y más desmoralizado, Voldemort siguió con las notificaciones.

_Hermione TirabuzonesRubios OjosdeChocolate Granger te envió un mensaje._

_“¡Hola! Esto es un mensaje para todos los que crean innoble la manera como están tratadas las sientas. Por lo demás, no es justo que hagan este trabajo horrible, que siempre nos sostengan, ¡que sean obligadas a soportar nuestro peso!_

_¡Ellas también tienen un alma!_

_Para adherir a la iniciativa Honra Infinita a Jóvenes Objetos De Encomiable Peso Único por Todos Amigos (abreviado H.I.J.O.D.E.P.U.T.A.), comparte en tu estado el acrónimo de la iniciativa, seguido por la letra a mitad de tu nombre, la última letra del nombre de la persona más cerca de ti y el lugar donde actualmente se encuentra la sienta más cerca de ti._

_Gracias, ¡vas a hacer felices millones de sientas, sillones y pancas en todo el mundo!_

Voldemort miró fijo la pantalla unos segundos, luego se puso a pensar, y escribí en su estado:

“Hijo de Puta Ere S Bajo mi culo.”

Lucius, seguro que se estuviera haciendo viejo, le sacó con fuerza las manos del teclado.

“Vamos, mi Señor. Tienes bochornos, será mejor que te lleve a dar un paseo.” le dijo, en tono de enfermero en un hospicio.

“Pero... pero yo...” Voldemort trató de protestar, pero Lucius no lo escuchó.

“Claro, claro, antes vamos a cambiar el pañal, no te preocupes.”

“Yo... yo quiero Facebook.” masculló el mago, todavía mirando la pantalla.

“Lo sé, puede volver en una obsesión, pero no puedes pasar todo este tiempo con el ordenador, no quieres ser un nerd, ¿verdad?”

“¿Un ne-qué?” repitió Voldemort.

“Nada, nada. No te preocupes, hay abuelita Lucius aquí contigo.”

“Oh.” dijo el mago, todavía confundido. Salieron al jardín, y caminaron hasta que Voldemort no se paró, girándose hacia Lucius.

“¿Mañana creamos una cuenta de Twitter?”

Lucius suspiró.

“Señor, calmo. Antes de Twitter tienes que hacer un poco de práctica con Facebook, eh...”

“Quiero una cuenta de Twitter, ¡quiero una cuenta de Twitter! Todas mis amiguitas la tienen, ¡y toda la gente famosa también! ¡Y quiero bailar en el próximo video de Shakira! ¡Y quiero ir al concierto de Hannah Montana!” protestó, golpeando los pies al suelo, ni siquiera dándose cuenta cuando uno de esos se arrancó, pronto atacado por el perro de los vecinos.

“Vale, mi Señor, voy a hacer todo lo que deseas, como siempre.” contestó Lucius, agitando el pelo espeso.

“Bien. Haz todo tú, Lucius, yo tengo mucho que hacer. Nos vemos esta noche.”

“¿Y qué vamos a hacer esta noche?”

“Lo mismo que hacemos todas las noches, Lucius.”

“¿Tratar de conquistar al mundo?”

“¡Claro que no! ¡Hacer las trenzas a nuestros ponis!”

_Son, Lucius y Vol, Lucius y Vol,_

_uno es un genio el otro no es tan cuerdo_

_de Hogwarts son con magia insertados_

_son Lucius, son Lucius y Vol, Vol, Vol, Vol, Vol, Vol, Vol, Vol._

_Antes del amanecer desarrollarán su plan_

_y cuando salga el sol Hogwarts conquistaran_

_son Lucius y Vol, Lucius y Vol su motivación es facíl de explicar_

_para probar su valor Hogwarts conquistaran_

_son Lucius, son Lucius y Vol, Vol, Vol, Vol, Vol, Vol, Vol, Vol, Vol!Narf¡._


End file.
